


Horns like a Devil

by kinneyb



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: "Wow, wow," Omar laughed, eyes sparkling. "Didn't mean to scare ya."Ander flushed, clearing his throat. "You didn't scare me. Just... startled me.""Right," Omar replied, a lazy grin on his face. "So I heard you thought I wasn't coming and got really depressed over it."Ander looked over Omar's shoulder, glaring at the back of Guzman's head through one of the many windows.





	Horns like a Devil

**Author's Note:**

> ★ please follow me on twitter @ queermight & check out my pinned tweet! ★

"Is this... a little much?" Ander stared at his reflection, turning from side to side to more closely examine his costume. He had decided on being a devil - the costume had been cheap and admittedly kinda hot, which was a plus since he knew Omar would at the very least try to attend the party tonight. And even if he didn't, he could still take some pictures to torture him with later.

But now as he stared at the stupidly tight blank pants and the dark red tail extending from his backside he wasn't sure if he looked hot or just plain stupid.

Guzman was sitting on his bed, watching him with an amused look. "You look fine," he strained his neck to get a glimpse at Ander's tail. "If not a little cheap."

Ander turned on his heels, grabbing a random tissue box from his dresser and decking Guzman right in the forehead. The other boy fell back, laughing so hard Ander thought he might really break a rib.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not the one dressed up as a Greek God," Ander muttered, walking over to join Guzman on his bed. "Conceited, much?"

Guzman flashed him a toothy grin, adjusting his gold spiral headband. "I'll let that one slide cause I know a certain someone is just nervous." He poked Ander's side. "Come on, you look great. A little bit of confidence goes a long way."

"Thanks," Ander drawled out, adjusting his own headband complete with matching red horns.

_____

 

The night was stupidly long, and in Ander's opinion kind of boring, which surely didn't have anything to do with a certain someone's absence. Not at all. He stayed by the food table and wasted most of the night switching between eating and drinking.

Finally, Guzman showed his face again.

"Are you really comfort eating right now?"

Ander glared up at him, taking a big bite of pizza. "Hey, give me a break. Nadia actually showed up for you." And had actually dressed scary; just looking at her gave Ander the chills. "If she somehow found a way to get here, what's Omar's excuse, huh?"

Guzman's easy smile faded away, reaching out to squeeze his friend's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be here - just give him a little longer, okay?"

"Whatever," Ander mumbled, standing up. "I'm gonna go sit by the pool and regret my life choices, starting with this costume. Thanks for the talk."

Guzman grabbed his arm, giving the other boy a pointed look.

"Kidding," Ander assured him. "I'm just gonna take some pictures."

_____

 Which he did for the first two minutes, but they all came out kinda shitty, especially considering it was pitch black and the outdoor lights only helped so much. Sighing, he tossed his phone in a chair and took off his shoes.

Sitting on the edge of the pool, he stuck his feet in. It was pretty cold, of course, so he splashed his feet around for a few minutes before deciding to take them out.

With nothing else to do, he pulled his legs up and rested his chin on his knees, watching the water.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped up so fast he almost stumbled back and fell in the pool. Probably would have, too, if Omar hadn't grabbed him by the arm.

"Wow, wow," Omar laughed, eyes sparkling. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

Ander flushed, clearing his throat. "You didn't scare me. Just... startled me."

"Right," Omar replied, a lazy grin on his face. "So I heard you thought I wasn't coming and got really depressed over it."

Ander looked over Omar's shoulder, glaring at the back of Guzman's head through one of the many windows.

"I'm sorry," Omar continued, gaining Ander's attention back. "I... My dad is still being, you know." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with a shrug. "I'm probably gonna regret it as soon as I wake up in the morning, but I snuck out tonight."

Ander suddenly felt kinda guilty. He reached out and grabbed Omar's hand, making sure no one was looking first, of course. For Omar's sake. "I'm sorry. I was a piece of shit for acting like this was some big deal when it's totally not worth you getting in more trouble."

Omar squeezed his hand. "Hey, he's probably already noticed I'm gone. Might as well make the most of tonight while I'm here." He stepped closer, glancing at Ander's horns down to his tail. "You know, your costume is quite fitting."

"Oh, fuck you," Ander laughed, gently smacking his chest. "What about you, huh? Too cool to dress up?"

Omar opened his mouth, showing off two fangs.

"That's the best you got?" Ander shook his head. "Lame."

Omar shrugged, chuckling. "I didn't have many options, okay?"

"Fair enough," Ander replied, a big smile on his face. He glanced around to make sure they were still alone before wrapping both arms around Omar's neck, tugging him closer. "You said you wanted to make the most of tonight, right?"

Omar nodded, an interested look in his eyes.

"Well," Ander lowered his voice, "I've always wanted to fuck a vampire."


End file.
